Where's Mom?
by volleyballbasketball
Summary: K so I know I've posted way too many but I have so many of these little stories so I figure I might as well post them. This is kinda inspired by the whole Harry Potter Next Generation thingy. Basically this is assuming that Deeks and Kensi get married and have two kids, the daughter is 14 years old. (May help to read my other stories to know what people look like and stuff).


"Dad, where's Mom?"

Alexa Deeks' brilliant blue eyes were wide with unease. She crossed her arms as she stared at her father, waiting for a response.

Deeks chuckled uncomfortably and continued doing some paperwork as he answered, not taking his eyes from the print that stretched across the pages.

"What do you mean, Lexi? She's on a business trip, in Japan. We told you like a week ago –"

"Don't bullshit me, Dad. I know you guys lie to us."

Deeks paused, unsure of how to handle the situation. He knew he couldn't give anything away, the price was too high.

"What – what do you mean, Lex?"

"You know what I mean."

Great, he thought, not much to go on. He needed to know how much she suspected, if he gave anything away that was unnecessary Kensi would kill him. They had agreed to let their kids think that Deeks was a paralegal at a law firm in the city and Kensi was a manager at a health care business. They had hoped the jobs sounded boring enough to kids that they wouldn't ask to many questions. Both jobs required some travel or odd hours, and so it was easy to cover up missions that could stretch for days on end. They had thought it would be safer, even easier that way. They soon discovered they were wrong. Lying to their own children was something that killed them, not to mention keeping up a charade in your own household for 14 years, trying to hide your life from your children, was somewhat exhausting. But Alexa was a child no more, and she was beginning to see through her parents' words. Had they gotten sloppy? Deeks thought. No, no they were always so careful, they never slipped up. So how did she know? What did she know?

"Honey, I can't say I do know what you mean. You're mom's in away doing work for her boss with some Japanese company, I don't know what on earth you think she's doing, but I promise you're wrong."

"Really, Dad? Do you promise?" she said, unconvinced. She stared coldly at him.

"Come on, Lex, what's this all about?"

Her blue gaze remained icy as she stared at her father. Her arms were still crossed as she spoke.

"I found two guns in your bathroom, what do a health care manager and a paralegal who likes surfing need guns for?"

His heart skipped a beat.

"What were you doing in our bathroom?" he asked sternly. They kept their guns in a very safe location, there was no way she would have just stumbled upon them.

She didn't answer his question.

"And after mom left there was only one gun left, why would she take it on a business trip to Japan? And I also found one in your guys' bed."

"What they hell were you looking in our bed for?" Kensi had insisted on having a gun in a compartment under their bed that no one would _ever _just stumble upon, it wasn't even distinguishable from the rest of the wooden bed frame. She had been looking for it, but what had made her do it?

"I didn't mean to be snooping," she began, yet there was no remorse in her voice, "The first time that is. But I knew you guys were lying about shit."

He had to subdue the smirk that even in this tension filled moment threatened to creep onto his lips; she was just like her mother, in every way. He didn't even have the heart to reprimand her for swearing. He couldn't help but ask what had tipped off his smart little girl, there was no use in denying it now, she'd never believe him, and he knew it.

"What did you see, Lex?"

"It was you're paperwork, actually, that first got me thinking…"

Oh shit, he thought, Kensi's gonna kill me. But he kept a calm face as he listened.

"I didn't mean to look into that either, it was just near the printer, I thought it was my homework. And I started to read it, you know, to find out if it was my essay. But a few words caught my eye, 'Edwards Murder Investigation: Case Status: Classified,' I wouldn't have thought twice about it, I mean paralegals have cases and murder trials and stuff, but I – I was interested in it. So I read it, and that's when I saw your name, and mom's name. You guys were assigned to the case, and it wasn't about health care. It said 'NCIS Agents Assigned: Special Agent Kensi Deeks, Partner: LAPD Liaison Martin Deeks,' that's how I knew. And then it all made sense; that one time I saw mom take down a guy who was trying to rob someone outside of Safeway, and that time I saw you at the crime scene near Laguna Beach with my friends and you said you were there because it was one of your firm's clients. But I did some research after I read your paperwork –"

He stopped her, not believing his ears.

"I'm sorry, you did some research?"

"Well yeah, and I found out that that case involved the death of Nathan Finch, an ex navy officer, not some businessman that was a client of yours."

Deeks just shook his head, he was sure this is exactly how Kensi had been as a young teenager: brilliant and infuriating. But he let her go on.

"And all your weird hours, and why you came home with broken ribs when I was seven and why you and mom sometimes come home with cuts or black eyes, that doesn't happen to paralegals and health care managers."

He wanted to cut in and assure her that his broken ribs had been from a bad surfing accident and the cuts and bruises were because they did fighting at the gym just as they had told her for years, but it was not use anymore.

"And yes, I noticed it more when I was younger, and its been happening less and less lately, but that only convinced me more. You guys aren't as young as you used to be –"

"Hey –"

"You know it's true, and so they're preparing you for the transition from field agent to some other rank, like head of a team or something, where you wouldn't have to do too much combat or anything."

Deeks was, if possible, even more stunned now.

"Alexa Blythe, how the hell do you know all this?"

She merely smiled smugly, that same expression that her mother wore so very often when she knew she had won. It was beautifully arrogant.

"I have my ways, Dad. And like I said, I've done my research. I've never questioned you guys, not until I saw your names on a murder investigation. And from there it was just so easy to find out all I needed to know about you. Oh and Uncle Sam and Uncle Callen, yeah I know about them too," she said complacently, as if it were all a game to her at this point.

Deeks could only goggle at his daughter.

"H – How – when – what?" he sputtered.

She grinned.

"Oh Daddy, I always knew Uncle Sam wasn't an architect. I mean really, you could've tried a little harder with that one. He cant even draw a smiley face and I know how bad he is with computers, and I asked him once about one of his projects, which he deflected. I mean honestly, Dad, an architect?"

"Hey, it was his idea okay?"

"A martial arts instructor or maybe an MMA fighter might've been a little more convincing, I mean he's an ex navy seal after all isn't he? And Uncle Callen? Though a pilot may have seemed foolproof, as he can obviously fly a plane, I put things together that I had brushed off as strange in my childhood, like when I heard him talking on the phone in our bathroom in some language that sounded like Russian."

"It was probably Chechen…" was all Deeks could manage to say, and even that was weak with bewilderment.

"Well, I've also heard him speak Spanish, German and Polish –"

"How do you know what Polish sounds like?" he said, distracted for a second. But after what this kid had already figured out with absolutely no suspicion from her parents was remarkable, it was evident this was no ordinary 14-year-old girl. Why couldn't she just have a fat crush on some member of a nice boy band like every other girl her age? Deeks thought desperately.

Again she just gave him a look as if to say, "You're still surprised?"

"What commercial pilot speaks so many languages? I mean sure, it was possible he just really like linguistics, but I didn't think so. Now you're other friends, well, lets just say I'm pretty sure their just surfers."

It appeared that she was done, and Deeks had no idea what to do. What could he do? What on earth could he possibly, conceivably do about this? He needed to call Kensi, and quick.

Without another word to his daughter he picked up the phone and called her, each ring seemed to take forever, but finally she picked up.

"What is it, Deeks?" she grumbled, sleepiness clinging to her voice. He had forgotten the time change, and after all, Iran was definitely more than a couple hours ahead.

"Kens, are you sure this is a secure line?"

Her voice immediately became concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why Deeks, what's wrong?"

He sighed, not knowing really how to start. With a worried glance at his daughter, who was still standing in the doorway to the kitchen, he sighed and began to explain.

"She knows."

"What? Who knows? Who knows what, Deeks?"

"Lexi, she knows – about us I mean."

Silence. Then Kensi's voice came through the line, it was more stern than he had heard it be in quite some time.

"How?"

"She's a fucking genius that's how."

"Deeks! She better not be in the room right now with you swearing like that she's fourteen for heaven's sakes!"

"Believe me," he said, running a hand through his hair, still uncomfortable with how short it was these days, "she's no ordinary fourteen year old girl. She's like you, Kens, and right now that's not a good thing. She found out everything, she did research! I mean the only research I was doing at her age was –"

"Deeks," she stopped him.

"Oh, right, well, she knows, everything pretty much. And she wants to know where you are."

He heard her sigh.

"Give her the phone," Kensi instructed. Deeks did as he was told and handed the phone to his daughter.

"Mom?" she breathed.

"Yes, Lexi, you're very smart aren't you? Now listen I'm gonna talk to you about this when I get home okay? But for right now you need to listen to what Dad says and do not, under any circumstances, tell your brother about this. Lucas cannot know about this. Understand?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Good, now give the phone back to Dad. I love you, Alexa."

She did so grudgingly and murmured, "I love you too."

Thousands of miles away in a camp on the violent border of Iran and Iraq, Kensi Deeks smiled as she heard her daughter's words. Deeks was sure of it.

"So what do we do know?" asked Deeks once he had the phone back.

"Now, we ask Sam and Michelle what they did, they have experience with this stuff, and we make sure we're safe. First things first," she replied, "I have a big day tomorrow, new agents and stuff, I gotta get back to bed. I love you Deeks."

He grinned, even after all these years the sound of her voice still brought joy to his heart. Just the words "I love you," from her were like a blessing, and he paused before responding slowly and meaningfully.

"I love you too Kensi."

He hung up the phone and looked up at his daughter. To his astonishment, she was crying. Her tears glittered with a strange beauty as they streamed down her fair cheeks. Her clear blue eyes seemed to glow as she continued weeping, not knowing why. Her father took her in his arms and rocked her gently, assuring her everything was fine. She clung to him like a scared little child, and Deeks smiled in spite of himself, maybe she wasn't such an abnormal teenage girl after all.

"Mom's in a dangerous place, isn't she?" Alexa whispered into Deeks' chest. He sighed and decided he would lie to her no more, she was old enough now to know, she had the right to know that her parents put their lives in danger quite frequently, but it was worth the risk.

"Yes, Lex, yes she is. But since you seem to know so much about your Mom, I'm sure you know she can handle anything."

"Don't you worry?"

He breathed out deeply and shut his eyes tight. He would tell her the truth, his daughter deserved to know the truth. It was not the time to be the heroic and unwavering father figure he normally was.

"Yes, every day, ever hour, every minute. I'm always worried sick, I'm worried sick right now. But we can't show that can we, because that's not what Mom would want. When I go on solo duty, I don't want her worrying for me either, but I know she does. Its part of the job, sweetie, but it's a job we love."

Finally she broke apart from Deeks and sat down at the kitchen table where she began playing aimlessly with the tablecloth.

"I want to do it too."

At first he didn't understand what she meant. But as the words settled, he felt his stomach drop.

"You want to be an agent?" his voice filled with pride, disbelief, and extreme worry all in one.

She nodded her head but did not look up.

"My karate teacher says I'm the best in the class, he says I'm the best he's ever taught. When I went to summer camp in the mountains last year, I signed up for shooting lessons, and the instructor said I was the best he'd ever seen. I also did the nature survival, tracking, hunting, and self defense classes, and thanks to Mom I was the best in all of them by miles. I'd always wondered where she learned it all, I mean I know grandpa and everything but… Aren't I good enough, Dad? Could I be like you and Mom?"

He grinned with immense pride as he looked at his daughter; she was just like her mother, Kensi through and through. Though she would always be a daddy's girl, he knew her mother had taught her far more than he ever could about being an agent. Sure he could teach her how to surf or play sports, or even how to play guitar, and most importantly he could teach her how to love. But in the end, she had always been like Kensi, and for that he loved her even more.

"Yes, honey, you're more than good enough. I've always told you that you could be anything you wanted. But Lexi, you're just fourteen, you have all the time in the world to decide what you're gonna do. But between me and you, I'd bet money you'll end up a secret ninja assassin, or a bounty hunter or something."

He winked at her and she smiled, wiping the tears from her face impatiently, just as Kensi always did. She had no use for crying.

"Promise me one thing though, Lex?"

She nodded.

"Just don't tell you're mom it was me who slipped up, ya know with the paperwork and all."

She grinned as her father returned to his normal self, full of life and love and laughter.

"Now, Dad, why would I ever do that?" she said slyly, and with that she was gone.

"Wait," he said, processing the response, "Wait – Lexi – Lexi I'm serious!"


End file.
